


A Nagging Question

by DemonicPresence



Series: A Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence





	A Nagging Question

Can I ask you a question, that’s been bouncing around in my head?

It’s been eating at me and festering away, and it needs to be said:

Would you care if you lost me?

Do you want me to leave you be?

I try to care so much, I’ve cared for so long

I feel like my heart is nearly gone

Many a night I’ve cried

Wondering if I’ve even tried

My heart seizes up at the thought of you dead

Yet, you won’t let me into your head

I know you have issues; all of us do, it’s true

But every time I try to figure out what’s wrong, I get ignored by you

You probably won’t read this; and if you do, you might not even care

You’ll go back to telling us everything is fine, and leave us alone with our prayers

Please know that I care about you; and I don’t want to go away

But you forget we’re here, and sometimes… I question if you want me to stay

Should I stay or should I go?

Am I even wanted here, I do not know

Just please, don’t leave me in the dark anymore

Don’t leave me broken on the floor


End file.
